


The Best Worst Thing

by winninghearts



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winninghearts/pseuds/winninghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping together was supposed to be a physical-only thing. So Korra kind of hates that she is starting to not hate Tahno as much as she used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Worst Thing

“Where are you going? Fucking and running?”

“I have to go to practice,” Korra said, picking up her clothes from where they had been carelessly thrown on the floor. “Why do you care?”

Tahno stretched out on the bed, sheet sliding down to reveal his hipbones, the sight of which stalled Korra in her tasks momentarily. He caught her stare and gave a cocky grin, pulling it down just the slightest bit further. “What's the point,” he said through a yawn. “We're going to completely destroy you tomorrow. Might as well come back in bed for a little while.” 

Korra's appreciative beholding turned into a glare at being caught ogling too long. “Since when do you want to cuddle?” Still, she paused in her dressing. Tahno held out his arm, rolling his eyes and deliberately not looking into hers. 

“Get _in_ here.”

Korra sighed and dropped the pants she had been about to step into, instead crawling back into the bed and tucking her head under Tahno's arm. “There,” she said, looking up at him in a way that she hoped didn't seem too fond. “Is that better?” He didn't respond, just gave a little noncommittal _hmmm_ while resting his chin on top of her hair. Korra rolled her eyes, then shut them. 

It was supposed to be just sex. It had been at first- incredible, rough, antagonistic sex where every stroke was just another chance to one-up the other. Korra wondered when they had started to linger, to hold each other a little too long, because she was realizing that she enjoyed the feel of Tahno's arms around her too much. She didn't enjoy that she enjoyed it. 

“You're quiet, Avatar,” Tahno said, and his voice was low. Well, his voice was always low, but this was a special kind of gravelly he seemed to save for bed, when his fingers played on the bare skin of her hips. Korra couldn't help but sigh into his touch, and she buried her face in the pillow next to her so that he wouldn't see the pleased look on it. 

“You're talking a lot, jerk,” Korra mumbled through layers of cotton and feathers. He was starting to rub circles into her lower back, though, kneading his thumb along the sides of her spine, and Korra couldn't help but let loose a moan. 

A move she immediately regretted, because then Tahno leaned down next to her ear and whispered, “You like that?” His tone was just so full of self-satisfaction that Korra couldn't stand it. 

“No,” Korra choked out, but then instantly regretted the loss of his touch. She pushed back into him aggressively, and with a laugh, he settled his palms back low on her hips. She cursed the flash of warmth she felt from the renewed contact. He continued on with rubbing her back, kneading into her tense muscles until his hands got lower, and lower, and lower-

“Don't start something you're not going to finish.” She was still wet and sensitive from what they had been doing before, and Tahno's fingers slid over her easily as he pushed aside the cloth. Her entrance was slick and he dipped a finger in briefly before pulling back. Korra bit her lip to hold in a whimper.

“Oh,” Tahno said, lifting his body up and moving down the bed. “I can finish it.” He settled between Korra's legs, which were easily pushed open. He ran his hands flat up her thighs before pulling down her undergarments and throwing them to the floor where they had just been moments before. He pressed kisses to the insides of her thighs, moving up swiftly until she could feel the tickle of his breath over her. She moved back instinctively at first touch, biting down a giggle, but Tahno grabbed her by the hips and pulled her down to his mouth. Any laughing stopped as he ran his tongue alongside her, teasing, not directly touching the spot she most wanted him to. Korra growled and Tahno laughed against her, the reverberations from which tempered Korra into just low moans. He ran the tip of his tongue lightly over her clit, causing Korra to roll up her hips off of the bed and buck into him. 

“Stop teasing,” she ordered, breathing unsteady.

Tahno grinned, then grabbed her by her ass, nails digging into the skin, and pushed deep into her. Korra grabbed at his hair as he fucked her with his tongue, roughly pulling at it until he made a not-so-pleased noise and briefly paused in what he was doing. “Sorry,” she whispered. She dropped his hair and Tahno continued, Korra instead digging her hands into the bedsheets.

She couldn't help grabbing at him again when she came, however. This time Tahno let her push her hands through his hair as much as she wanted, trying to bring him closer, always closer while the feeling spread all over her and his tongue was so deep inside of her and his thumb rubbed her clit. After her orgasm had faded, Korra glanced down and Tahno was staring back at her from between her legs, smirking, bottom half of his face wet and a mess. For some reason, just the sight of it not only turned her on more, it gave her...feelings. Strange feelings.

Feelings that were less like hatred. Feelings more like-

Not even bothering to think about it another moment more, Korra grabbed Tahno by his shoulders and pulled him up, pressing her lips hard against his. She could taste herself on him, but for some reason that only made her kiss harder. She sucked in his bottom lip and squeezed her fingers down into his skin, drawing up a guttural sound from the back of his throat. When she finally pushed away, she looked straight into his eyes. 

“I think I like you,” she said plainly. “And not in a you-fuck-well-because-I-think-you're-obnoxious kind of way. I just...like you.” 

“And I like you, too,” Tahno said, and for a moment Korra thought he was mocking her, because he used to same teasing voice he always did. But then he kissed her again, and it was soft and everything all at once. Kissing him she could forget what an ass he was, and how he was probably going to swagger past her team tomorrow, calling them something like the _Failure Ferrets_. What had originally just made her angry, though, now made her excited. He would say something nasty, then give her a little wink. Not only did she start to anticipate what would happen after the match, when the winner would drag the loser back to some old, abandoned locker rooms to fuck their minds out, but it made her play better. Stronger. Like she had something to prove. Korra finally pulled back from the kiss, her breath coming out in slow, easy pants. 

“You're still going to trash talk us before the match tomorrow, right?”

“Oh, most definitely.”

Korra let her head fall into the curve of his shoulder. She could feel his heartbeat pulsing through his skin, rapid and strong. His chest was covered with a light sheen of sweat, and it felt cool against her body, which itself felt impossibly hot. “Good.”


End file.
